(a) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a driving method of the display device, and more particularly to a display device that is inversely driven and a driving method of the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display. A liquid crystal display typically includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the display panels. The liquid crystal display applies voltages to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and the polarization of incident light such that an image is displayed thereon. Also, the liquid crystal display is inversely driven to prevent deterioration of the liquid crystal layer. That is, grayscales are displayed using a positive voltage in some periods and a negative voltage in the other periods, and the grayscales are alternately applied such that degradation generated by rotating the liquid crystal molecules in one direction may be prevented.
Recently, a liquid crystal panel with reduced sized bezel has been developed to improve design and productivity efficiency of a substrate. In such a liquid crystal panel, a space margin of a wire for controlling a gate driver is reduced and a cell gap is decreased for fast response of the liquid crystal. In addition, the data voltage used is becoming gradually higher to obtain high transmittance.
Accordingly, in such a liquid crystal panel, the wire for controlling the gate driver and the common electrode of an upper substrate may overlap each other, and a capacitor is thereby formed such that the common voltage that is distorted due to a change of the data voltage affects the wire for controlling the gate driver such that a control signal for gate driving may be distorted and the gate driver may abnormally operate.